fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally
Wally is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Retired Loves: Anchovies Hates: Computers Wally is one of Papa Louie's original customers. He quietly lives in an apartment above Papa's Pizzeria. Wally's all time favorite topping is Anchovies. If he could, Wally would order a double anchovy burger in Papa's Burgeria. For now, he will have to stick with pizzas to get his fishy fix. Appearance Wally is an old man with light skin, light gray hair in each side, wears a pair of brown eyeglasses, a red shirt with a brown vest with light-colored triangles, blue pants, and brown shoes with brown laces and soles. During Neptune's Feast, he wears a white toga, a gold Greek crown, and sash. Clean-Up His bald spots are lighter and his hair is whiter. His vest and pants are also improved in details. Styles Style B Wally wears a blue fishing hat tied in a dark lace and photo of a fish in the middle, orange shirt, khaki vest with six pockets, brown pants, and gray shoes with brown soles and blue laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Anchovies (all) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Top Bun *Mayonaise *Onion *Lettuce *Mayonaise *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Shell with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Teriyaki Shrimp *4 Calypso Shrimp *8 Celery *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **3 Gummy Krakens *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Kraken **Marshmallow **Gummy Kraken Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *7 Shrimps *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Al-Dente Crab Mezelune *Venetian Vongole *4 Shrimps *5 Anchovies *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Blueberry Round with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Regular French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Starlight Icing **Powsicle Drizzle *Blueberry Star with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Regular French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Teriyaki Shrimp *4 Calypso Shrimp *8 Celeries *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Anchovies *Regular Bake *9 Slices (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Havarti Cheese *Corned Beef *Sauteed Onions *Corned Beef Holiday (Christmas) *Sourdough Bread with Havarti Cheese *Corned Beef *Sauteed Onions *Corned Beef *Cranberry Chutney *Light *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Ranch **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Summer Luau) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake Cupcake 1: *Dark Blue Frosting *Rock Candy *Shaved Coconut *Gummy Pineapple Cupcake 2: *Teal Frosting *Lemonade Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Paper Umbrella Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Vented Crust *Whipped Cream (outer ring) *Crushed Peanuts (outer ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (inner ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Vented Crust *Rocket Whip (outer ring) *Crushed Peanuts (outer ring) *8 White Chocolate Stars (inner ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Easter) *Soft Shell with Battered Perch *Blackberry Remoulade *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Shrimp Tempura *Salmon **Saba **Teriyaki Sauce **Tobiko *Blueberry Tea with Lychee Bubbles Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with the Drink Station. *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Shrimp. *In Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Mayonnaise. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Gummy Kraken. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crab Mezzelune. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Starlight Icing. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Anchovies. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Corned Beef. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Blueberry Filling. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 21 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 57 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 43 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 40 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Gino Romano but lost to Marty in the second round of the Pepperoni Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Hugo in the first round but lost to Robby in the finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Jalapeño Division with Mary. *2013: He lost to Timm in the first round of the Fizzo Division. *2014: He earned more votes than Cletus in the first round but lost to Johnny in the finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Keylime Division with Shannon. *2015: He lost to Matt in the first round of the Wasabi Division. *2016: He lost to Johnny in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Olivia in the Peach Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Wally is the first Papa Louie character to have a Flipdeck. *He favors sea-themed holidays such as Pirate Bash (Cupcakeria) and Neptune's Feast (Pastaria). **He also like seafoods like anchovies and shrimp. *He appears to like blueberries, as he orders them whenever they are available. *He is the only customer in Pizzeria To Go! to order only one topping on their pizzas, namely anchovies. *He is no longer unlocked on Rank 15 starting Papa's Cupcakeria. Order Tickets Wally Pizzeria.png|Wally's Pizzeria order Wallyy.png|Wally's Burgeria order Wally Papa's Taco Mia!.jpg|Wally's Taco Mia! order wally freez.jpg|Wally's Freezeria order Wally's Pancakeria Order.png|Wally's Pancakeria order Wally burger.png|Wally's Burgeria HD order Wally Papa's Wingeria.jpg|Wally's Wingeria order Wally mayo.png|Wally's Hot Doggeria order Wally BTG.png|Wally's Burgeria To Go! order Wally Pirate.png|Wally's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Wally Cup.png|Wally's Cupcakeria regular order Wally Powsicle.png|Wally's Freezeria HD order Wally Neptune.png|Wally's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Papa's Pastaria Wally (Regular).png|Wally's Pastaria regular order Wally FTG.png|Wally's Freezeria To Go! order Wally Star.png|Wally's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Wally regular.png|Wally's Donuteria regular order Wally Pizzeria to go.png|Wally's Pizzeria To Go! order Wally's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Wally's Cheeseria order during Christmas Wally Summer CTG.png|Wally's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau wallycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Wally's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Wally Summer.png|Wally's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Wally CHD.png|Wally's Cupcakeria HD regular order Wally Starlight.png|Wally's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Wally Bakeria.png|Wally's Bakeria regular order Wally's Taco Mia order during Easter.png|Wally's Taco Mia HD order during Easter Wally THD.png|Wally's Taco Mia HD regular order Gallery Wallysmiling.jpg Wally (Taco Mia).png|Wally as a Star Customer 19.jpg|Wally thumbs-up! AngryWally.jpg Wally Perfect.png|Perfect! Mayonnaise - Taco Mia Version.png Wally perfect.png Hate.PNG Wally Photo A.jpg O points from wally.jpg Wally get Burgerzilla.jpg NEW WALLY WITH CUPCAKES.jpg Wall and Johnny's orders cooking.jpg|Wally with Johnny's orders cooking WALLY FINISHING TELLING ME HIS ORDER.jpg O.jpg mitchandwally.png Wally Perfect Order Cupcakeria.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.47.49 PM.png Mitch and Wally.png Poor Wally.png Perfect Breakfast for Wally.png wallygreek.png Perfect Pasta for Wally.png Picture.PNG|Wally VS Timm Growwws.jpg (Pastaria) Wally as a star customer during Neptune's Feast.png Angry Wally HD.jpg Patty Glitch.png Wally HD 1.jpg Wallyperfect.png|Wally with his perfect shrimp in Papa's Wingeria! Grandfather and grandson.png Wally Taco Mia Perfect.png|Wally goes Gold Star with his perfect taco! (Donuteria) Wally before star customer.png Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.19.02 PM.png|Neptune Wally from Papa's Pastaria! Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.18.14 PM.png Papa's Donuteria - Wally in Hallway Hunt.png Untitled (Time 0 01 18;28).png Wally Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Wally enjoys another perfect cupcake! Wally Pancakeria Perfect.png|Wally enjoys some perfect pancakes! Everybody.jpg how is this possible... beef buster....png|Beef Buster... Wally clean.jpg Customer section.jpg Wally - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Wally in Papa's Bakeria 1464621542344.jpg wall and handyman.png|Dining with his handyman, Wally is excited to eat at the dark. Screenshot (44).png|A perfect pie for Wally! Fan Art Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Wally Mirajane.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:W Characters